The concept of preparing bicyclic diamines from a bicyclic diolefin and a primary or secondary amine has apparently not been reported in the art.
Preparation of related compounds is described in German Offen. No. 2,163,753 to Hoechst (1973). In that patent diprimary amines are prepared from 2-vinyl-5-norbornene by a two step process comprising hydroformylation followed by reductive amination.
This two step process can be represented by the following equation: ##STR1##
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,995 to Hoechst (1973), diprimary diamines such as those described above were found to be useful in the preparation of polyamide resins.
It would be a considerable advance in the art to produce bicyclic diamines from nonconjugated di-olefins, syngas and primary or secondary amines by a one step process. The product compounds may be used as rigid urethane foam catalysts and may possibly be used in RIM applications.